<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dancing sunlight (upon your orange hair) by tinycutefauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687273">dancing sunlight (upon your orange hair)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna'>tinycutefauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Noble Nami, that and the namivivi, that’s it that’s the concept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vivi first saw Nami, she knew that it was a princess that stood before her. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t Vivi that stood before her, it was Miss Wednesday, a Baroque Works agent who had to kill her. It didn’t matter that Nami was in a group of pirates *as* a pirate. It didn’t matter that Nami acted nothing like a proper princess. There was grace in her movements and an underlying politeness in her words that betrayed her.</p><p>Nami was beautiful.</p><p>(And though she didn’t know it then, Vivi fell a little in love).<br/>-<br/>Just some namivivi with a side of noble!Nami</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Nefertari Vivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dancing sunlight (upon your orange hair)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazaria/gifts">Amazaria</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Amazaria because it was her comment that inspired this rambling Namivivi that I’m finally posting 🧡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivi had heard stories, of course, of the queen of Cocoyashi adopting her heiresses. It was almost completely unheard of to adopt common-born children as princesses but Queen Bellemere wasn’t known for her conformity to rules (which was why Vivi had always looked up to her - though her father had always dramatically frowned when the queen visited). Vivi had never met Nojiko or Nami as they had been too young to be allowed to travel - and then they had all disappeared when Arlong took power. Though she had been young then, she remembered how her father had gasped sharply in horror at the news and how that had given a grim perspective on his many lectures about how Vivi shouldn’t follow in Queen Bellemere’s footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>There had been rumours since then, about Arlong murdering the royal family or holding them hostage. About betrayals and loyalties and all sorts of things until Vivi reasoned that there were too many conflicting rumours for her to dig down to the seed of truth - after all, she had barely known the queen and she had never known her two daughters (though sometimes she wished she had for there were few people who could truly understand the trials of a princess and she had a feeling that the queen and her daughters would have understood them).</p><p> </p><p>When Vivi first saw Nami, she knew that it was a princess that stood before her. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t Vivi that stood before her, it was Miss Wednesday, a Baroque Works agent who had to kill her. It didn’t matter that Nami was in a group of pirates <em> as </em>a pirate (was it really that surprising considering her mother? From what little she remembered of Queen Bellemere, she was exactly the sort of person who would find it funny that her adopted princess daughter would join a pirate crew and would let it happen). It didn’t matter that Nami acted nothing like a proper princess. There was grace in her movements and an underlying politeness in her words that betrayed her (that had betrayed Vivi once too but she had made sure that never happened again).</p><p> </p><p>Nami was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>(And though she didn’t know it then, Vivi fell a little in love).</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later, Vivi would think back on the short period of time she had spent with the Straw Hats and her memories would be tinted with orange.</p><p> </p><p>Though it had been a period of high stakes and intense emotions (they had taught her to feel as strongly as she could and openly as she could and that was a lesson she held close to her heart and would never let anyone take away), there had been good mixed in with the bad. Though she had worried for her people, her life, her nakama, she had also laughed louder and longer than she ever had before (and she had fallen in love more deeply than she ever had before or ever would again).</p><p> </p><p>They had talked about it once, her and Nami (and the thought - the memory- of there <em> being </em> a ‘her and Nami’ made her face blush and her heart ache), about what had happened with Cocoyashi. She had confessed to Nami that she knew that Nami had used to be a princess and Nami had seemed surprised at the thought that she had been known as one and had then explained how Arlong had taken over and how Luffy had saved them. They had talked about the power their people had held over them too, how Nami had fought while Nojiko had defended (and how Vivi had sacrificed all that she loved) for the sake of those they had a responsibility to. It had shown Vivi that she had been right to think that Queen Bellemere’s daughters would understand her (but Nami understood her beyond just her role as a princess).</p><p> </p><p>They had kissed too. They had known it couldn’t last - Nami followed the freest man on the seas while Vivi was tied to the desert that was too ingrained in her to ever let go - but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be wonderful for a brief moment. Between Whiskey Peak and Little Garden, the Straw Hats had each stolen a piece of her heart and Nami, the experienced thief amongst them, had stolen the biggest piece. It had been extremely painful when Nami had gotten violently ill (Nami, despite being as ever-changing as the waves she was named after, had been Vivi’s anchor) and there weren’t words to describe the intensity of her relief when Luffy had been able to save her. And through it all, Vivi had stared at Nami at every chance she could, hoping she would be able to memorise her if she stared hard enough (and hold onto those memories when she would leave).</p><p> </p><p>When Vivi brought up Nami in her mind, she remembered soft skin and silky hair and calloused hands and a laughing voice. She remembered the smell of mikan and paper and sunlight that danced on orange hair turned gold like the money Nami treasured. She thought Nami would’ve made a wonderful princess and that she probably would’ve fallen for her even if they had met years ago in diplomatic meetings to each other’s kingdoms. She thought that Nami would’ve been famed for her beauty and her intelligence and her kindness.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she was glad that the real Nami - the one who lived for freedom and money and piracy - was the one she had met. Because a selfish part of her wanted it to be just her heart that Nami took with her and not the dozens that would’ve been gifted to her had she stayed a princess. And, appropriately, it was Nami that had taught her it was okay to selfish in her affections and her crew that had taught her to be selfish in her wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m always happy to talk to people! You can reach me on Tumblr and Twitter as @tinycutefauna too :D</p><p>Also, kudos and comments (even a &lt;3) are super appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>